Worth a Thousand Words
by cloudysunnyskies
Summary: Country names used! USUK sentance drabbles, ranging from romance to angst to hurt/comfort. #70: Reverie.


**So, I had some friends give me words `cause I was in a drabble-y mood. I have seventy here, but I'm ****trying to aim for anywhere around 100-150, so feel free to comment and leave me more words. I'll try and update this as often as I can, but I can't make any promises x.X  
**

**It'll be finished by January. I hope.**

**GIMME THEM WORDS GUYS. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**-loves-**

**0w0w0w0w0**

1.) Bottle  
America found that he could never drown his sorrows in alcohol like England did, because those damned, emerald-green bottles always mocked him. 

2.) Glasses  
"Dammit, Alfred, if you try to kiss me with Texas on one more time, I'll take them and shove them so far up your ass you'll be spitting up metal for a week." 

3.) Rose  
It started out as France's drunken suggestion the night before Valentine's day… 

4.) Flowers  
…but America certainly didn't regret it following the advice of the older nation when he saw England's face flush the same color of the roses in the bouquet that America handed him. 

5.) Sword  
It was times like these—when the world was too quiet—that England almost wished he was a pirate again. 

6.) Empire  
America blinked away the rain, and in that moment, he had the world's greatest empire on his knees, broken and shaking. 

7.) Hair  
America smiled sheepishly as England pulled him inside and rubbed his soaked hair with a towel, scolding him for standing outside in the rain for so long; but it was okay, because America could hear the "I love you"s behind every complaint. 

8.) Wine  
"No, France, you remember what happened the last time we gave America some of your stuff; we didn't get the stains out for weeks!" 

9.) Tea  
Only for each other would America forgo his coffee… 

10.) Coffee  
…and England forsake his tea. 

11.) Play  
It didn't matter what they felt, because they had their own scripts to follow, plain and simple. 

12.) Money  
England could have killed America when he got the bill after a rather lavish vacation in the Bahamas. 

13.) City  
When push came to shove, England would find any city in the US… 

14.) Town  
…scour every single neighborhood… 

15.) Street  
…and walk down every last damn road to find that idiot America and hold him again. 

16.) Lace  
America was promptly slapped when he tried to compliment England by saying he was just like a doily, only prettier. 

17.) Leather  
England had almost forgotten how much of a blessing the punk-rock age had been to his nation until he saw the look on America's face as he walked in on England trying on one of his old pairs of leather pants. 

18.) Nut  
It didn't take much to realize that America was bloody insane; England supposed he was, too, for falling in love with the damned idiot. 

19.) Knot  
It would sit there, hard and heavy in England's heart, for the next three hundred years. 

20.) Portrait  
It wasn't like America still had a painting of England, in all his former glory, shoved away and gathering dust in his storage shed. 

21.) Letter  
He would never admit it, but England found it endearing that America would always immediately spell out 'A-R-T-H-U-R' whenever they played Scrabble. 

22.) Scroll  
They wouldn't obsessively check each other's Facebooks; of course not. 

23.) Mouse  
America sometimes felt like the rest of the world was the cat. 

24.) Book  
"America, 'The Very Hungry Caterpillar" is NOT an example of fine literature." 

25.) Novel  
"Hey, well at least it's more entertaining than that Shakespeare shit no one understands!" 

26.) Dragon  
England was the first to gloat as he pointed to the tiny, winged creature: "See, I TOLD you they existed!" 

27.) Candy  
America knew that England thought all the sweets he ate were disgusting, but he also knew that the other nation didn't mind the gluttony when they had one of those Lady-and-the-Tramp moments involving hungry mouths and a gummy worm. 

28.) Sugar  
"If you even _consider_ calling me another pet name again, America, I swear to God you'll wake up in an alley in London with no memory of how you got there and no way to get home." 

29.) Bath (warning, colonial!America)  
It was quiet moments like these, when England was washing America with the utmost care and attention, that the little colony wished to be with his big brother forever. 

30.) Water  
The day after the Revolution, England woke up in the infirmary, cursed and screamed because his bandages weren't put on right, then drank enough water to make up for all of the tears he'd shed. 

31.) Pen  
America bit his lip—even though his penmanship wasn't the best (he could tell you several occasions in which he himself couldn't decipher his own handwriting), he hoped that England would still be able to understand the words he had written on top of the page; I love you, I'm sorry. 

32.) Feather  
England always squirmed whenever America touched him, gently and lovingly and oh so soft. 

33.) Award  
And as he watched his mentor writhe in pain and agony, America had finally won his freedom. 

43.) Notes  
America knew England had a nice singing voice, but he found the keening and breathless declarations of his name to be far prettier. 

44.) Magnet  
England would still smile whenever he passed the fridge in the morning and was greeted with a photo of himself and America grinning back. 

45.) Sticky  
America blanched as he took a bite of toast and discovered that it didn't budge from the roof of his mouth; it was then and there he decided to never let England cook ever, ever again. 

46.) Honey  
"DAMMIT, AMERICA, WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT PET NAMES?" 

47.) Molasses  
As long as it made the beer sweeter and easier to drown himself in, England didn't care. 

48.) Island  
"Hey, England, you know the state of Florida is bigger than the entire country of Great Britain?" 

49.) Waves  
England held his breath as America rolled limply in the surf, but he relaxed as the other nation jumped up again and screeched "Do it again, do it again!" 

50.) Monster (warning, colonial!America)  
America looked up at England with wide eyes and asked if he'd save him from the creatures hiding under his bed; England looked down at America and smiled and said always. 

51.) Illuminate  
"England, you _do_ know Harry Potter is fictional and nothing will happen if you walk around yelling Expecto Patronum." 

52.) Softly  
They both didn't know how to act it; they personalities clashed far too hard for that sort of thing. 

53.) Wheat  
England scowled as he remembered those blasted lyrics, something about stupid waves of stupid grain; in the next moment he had shook the thought out of his head because the color analogy made him think of a certain blonde American. 

54.) Briar  
"America, I don't care what kind of fairytale this is, but I'm not wearing a dress and then pretending to be comatose just because you feel like you need a reason to kiss me."

55.) Gate  
America smiled and England rolled his eyes at how truly cheesy the moment was, but he still grabbed the other nation's collar and pulled him close enough to kiss, the only thing separating them being the small, picturesque white picket fence in front of England's house. 

56.) Path  
The morning after the Revolution, America looked up at the sky and down at the grass and even though independence hurt, this was the way he'd chosen and goddammit, he was going to stick with it.

57.) Silence  
One of the most perfect moments in England's life was when he and America cradled each other on England's couch and said nothing; they didn't have to, `cause the stillness said everything.

58.) Glass  
It bit into England's skin as the drunk nation collapsed, his bottle of beer smashing as he hit the kitchen floor and curled into a ball, sobbing.

59.) Beneath  
"…I don't know what kind of game this is, but you should really get out from underneath my bed."

60.) Hurry  
The rain pitter-pattered against America's face and the street as he stood and watched all the lonely cars speed by on the London streets, desperate to get home before it was too late.

61.) Afterward  
There are no words that England can say, so he just gives a silent kiss to America's forehead and makes a swift departure.

62.) Ocean  
It was there, always constant, always restless; wounds and wars and Revolutions can't change that.

63.) Gray  
America grinned as England screamed at him for throwing an obnoxious streak of red paint over one of England's monochrome photos; when the older nation demanded an explanation, America summed it up by saying "You needed some color in your life, old man."

64.) Game  
"…I lost the game," England murmured, quirking an eyebrow and suppressing a grin as he watched America storm around in rage and spit out obscenities, "DAMMIT ENGLAND!"

65.) Fragility  
America sometimes forgot that England was strong, too, and he winced as the other blonde's palm connected with his cheek amidst shrieks of "Alfred F. Jones, if you EVER dare to carry me like a woman again, I will PERSONALLY see to it that you are castrated in THE most painful way possible!"

66.) Sketch

It was childish and the proportions were off, but England smiled down at the drawing of himself, and gently traced his fingers over the signature at the bottom: "Alfred F. Jones."

67.) Inevitable  
The way they fell apart couldn't be avoided; but the way they fell back together was just as unavoidable.

68.) Artful  
England wrinkled his nose and wished that if America chose to graffiti his house, he'd at least pick something a little more aesthetically pleasing than a half-eaten hamburger.

69.) High  
America spread his arms out wide, the wind billowing out his shirtsleeves as he copied the iconic pose from Titanic; and even though England grumbled about stupid, sappy gits, he wrapped his arms around America and rested his chin on his shoulder all the same.

70.) Reverie  
He's still waiting for the day when he'll wake up and the other will be by his side, kissing him softly and saying "I forgive you."


End file.
